vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clementine (The Walking Dead)
|-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Summary Clementine, affectionately nicknamed Clem by many of her companions, is the deuteragonist of Season One and Season Three, and the protagonist of Season Two and Season Four''i n Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead video game series. A mature, kind, and polite girl, she acts as the moral compass of the group, and tries her best to maintain the humanity of the group in a post-apocalyptic world. After losing the people closest to her, Clementine becomes hardened and more mature in her outlook, but still bravely overcomes the dangers of a post-apocalyptic world head-on and tries her best to maintain some of her previous faith in humanity, hanging on to what Lee taught her and her own values. As time goes on, however, Clementine develops more brash and forceful traits, distrusting others and doing whatever it takes to stay alive. She holds a firm belief that nothing good will come out of being in group anymore, and regularly stays by herself. Now a matured late teen, Clementine is a far more independent individual, making her own choices based on her own beliefs and values. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C ''' | '''10-B, 9-C with equipment | Possibly 9-B Name: Clementine Origin: Telltale's The Walking Dead Gender: Female Age: 8 | 11 | 13 | 16-17 Classification: Survivor Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 0) | Weapon Mastery (With most hand weapons), Stealth Mastery (Snuck in and out of an occupied house almost without being caught) | All previous including Peak Human Strength and Durability Attack Potency: Below Average level | Street level (via weapons) | Possibly Wall level (Can overpower Walkers, albeit with extreme difficulty) | Possibly Wall level Speed: Average Human (Can match a casual Lee) | Average Human | Athletic Human (Comparable to Javier) | Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Able to lift Walkers and other dead bodies) | Regular Human | Above Average Striking Strength: Below Average Class (A punch from her only irritated The Stranger) | Human Class (Stunned a dog with multiple blows) | Athletic Class | Street Class Durability: Human level | Human level | Street level Stamina: Below Average | Above Average, was able to function for at least an hour after being badly bitten | Athletic Human Range: Standard melee range physically and with the screwdriver, extended melee range with the axe, tens of meters with the handgun Standard Equipment: None notable | Handgun, axe and screwdriver Intelligence: Above Average tactical ability, but likely Below Average otherwise, having not attended school since the age of 8. However, she is a quick learner and can adapt to situations on the fly Weaknesses: Has a very powerful moral compass, and will not kill unless she has to | Even though she is mature for her age, she is still young, and is vulnerable to making poorly thought decisions Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Leg Strike:' Clementine kicks the back of her opponents knee, knocking them to the ground, before burying her screwdriver in their skull Key: Season One | Season Two | Season Three - Season Four Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Parents